


Day 10: Ugly Sweater

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tucker wears an ugly sweater, junior is mentioned, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Wash and Tucker have to go to the grocery store, Tucker refuses to change his shirt. Modern-day AU.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 12





	Day 10: Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually got this done before 12 pm instead of barely finishing at midnight. Go me!

“Are you ready? We have to get going if we want to be finished at the store by the time we need to go pick Junior up!” The blond calls out, flipping the keys around a finger.

“Be there in a second, getting my shoes on! Alright, ready.” The shorter of the two men stumbles out of the short hallway, clad in sneakers, jeans, and a sweater that’s covered in garland, with little plastic Christmas ornaments hanging from it.

“Okay, I know I said we had to leave, but go change your shirt, Tucker.”

“What’s wrong? Don’t like it?” He grins, eyes twinkling in silent laughter. 

“I… why would anyone want to wear that, especially in public?”

“Because it’s Christmas cheer, dude! Come on, let’s go. You said it yourself, we have to leave.”

“Whatever.”

“Hey Wash, what about teriyaki for dinner one night?”

“Tucker, I told you I don’t know you. You’re wearing that ridiculous sweater and people are staring.” Tucker laughs at the slight blush creeping across his boyfriend’s face.

“Probably because you’re making a big deal out of it. And besides, how do you know my name if you don’t know me?”

“I can never win with you, can I?”

“Nope, but I’m pretty sure you already knew that before we got together, so it was your call, really.” 

“Yeah, maybe there’s more wrong with my head than I thought.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” The couple laughs, taking off down to the next aisle, Wash suddenly not caring if people are staring or not. This isn’t a place he ever expected to be; in a stable relationship with somebody he loves and who loves him back with the same ferocity and loyalty, and a step-son he adores. Yeah, Tucker might be wearing perhaps the ugliest sweater of all time, and people might be staring at them, but really, what do they know and why should he care? Life’s good and that’s all that matters to him right now.


End file.
